


Plums and Beetroots

by Hermit9



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Prompt Fill, Wakandia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermit9/pseuds/Hermit9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Bucky Barnes interacting with Wanda Maximoff. Take it however you want, but i would love if she tried to help his mind in some way. Bonus if there are nicknames between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plums and Beetroots

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of Captain America : Civil War. So, huh, spoilers I guess?

He likes markets. They have colors and smells and people all around that he can observe. This market is warm and humid, filled with the sweetness of tropical fruits. It’s different from the one in Vienna, that one was cold and grey under the rain. The people are different too. More guarded, a bit distrustful, reminding him he is an outsider. Everywhere, even in his own head.

“Hey, Bandit! Wait up!”

He lifts his head at the call, scanning the crowd for the pale red haired girl (and threats, exit routes, cover. The last three are automatic. He still doesn’t like it.).

“I really wish you’d find a better name for me.”

“Aww, come on, it fits.” She gesticulates to his missing arm with a grin.

“Well, I hope it won’t always.” Bucky’s smile is small, it’s still hard for him to trust people who aren’t Steve. Wanda shakes her head.

“The Prince said his people were going to look into fixing you.” She walks behind him, stuffing the bag she had been carrying into his backpack. “Besides, you still perform admirably well as a pack mule.”

He groans a bit but doesn’t argue, opting instead to change the subject.

“That lady one aisle over has plums. Let’s get some.”

***

They make their way to the palace once they both have had their fill. Security greets them at the gate, escorting them to the guest house T’challa assigned them. They are both uncomfortably warm by then, clothes sticky with sweat. They were both far more used to colder climate and Wakandia’s tropical heat was something they had trouble acclimating to. The blast of air conditioning as they walked in was bliss.

“Please let me help.” Vision is walking up to them as soon as they take a step in, undoing the straps of Bucky’s backpack.

“Put the food on the counter Vision,” Wanda says, walking away towards the bedrooms. “I am getting changed and then I’ll be putting you boys to work making dinner.” She turned and wagged a finger at him before exiting the room “Don’t start without me.”

Vision nods and starts meticulously cataloging the food items and organizing them on the counter. He frowns when Bucky reaches and grabs a plum, biting half of the fruit off in a mouthful.

“What was that about?”

“Miss Maximoff was… displeased by my previous attempt at cooking.”

Bucky raises an eyebrow but nothing more is forthcoming from the red-skinned androïd as he restacked the plums in a neat pyramid. It takes only a few minutes for Wanda to wander back in, hair tied back and wearing a tank top and capris instead of the the more respectable clothes she had picked for the market.

“All right. Let’s see if I can teach you proper human food. We’ll be making Céklaleves today. Bandit, you’ll be on vegetable shredding duty. Vision, get a large bowl and get these dried mushroom soaking.”

As if it was a small everyday occurrence Vision and her mold the countertop in front of Bucky so that he can grate the beets without having to brace himself awkwardly. There’s a comfortable silence over them for a few minutes. Vision watching attentively at what they're doing, but being very careful not to touch anything without specific instructions. Wanda easily slicing onions and explaining the dish they’ll be making. Then Bucky’s eyes drop back to what he’s doing, the red filaments of vegetables and the red red juices staining his hand. His breath catches in his throat. Red. So much red, blood red on his hand.

“James?” Vision notices first, but it’s Wanda who moves, closing the distance between them, power glowing around her hand, making Bucky flinch.

“Easy Bandit. It’s all right.”

He tries to back away, to tell her not to come close, that he’s not sure she’s safe near him. Then her hand is on the back of his head and his vision clears. The pile on the counter becomes vegetables again. The Hydra facility fades from his mind, as she drags him back to the kitchen in Wakanda.

“What...?”

“I can make people see what I want, remember? Right now I’m making you see reality, as I see it. It’s not perfect. But you were going too far away and I didn’t like it.”

“Oh. Right.”

“I’m going to let you go now Bandit. But this is real, ok? You’re out. And safe. And I can’t fix you, not fully, but I can keep you here until the Wakandian figure out a more permanent solution, ok?”

He nods. He needs to talk to Steve.


End file.
